mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Summer 2019 Event
The season promises to be relaxing and sunny! There’s nothing like a little weekend at the beach to start off Summer vacation right! Announcement From August 12 at 5:00 am EST until September 11 at 23:59 pm EST, enjoy moments of happiness at the water’s edge, and in good company! There was also a pop-up of Agatha to direct you to the event page. Not only relaxing During your little romantic trip, you’ll be able to enjoy an exclusive moment with your crush. But the weekend looks to be short, and you want to enjoy each activity as much as possible! A mission is waiting for you each day. Note: You can choose the first crush with whom you will spend a nice moment. The next crushes will be chosen at random. If luck isn’t on your side, you can always launch the random choice again for a few AP. You can spend 4 days in the company of each crush. Each day, a mission will be waiting for you! If you help them, they will pay you back: for each successful moment, you will win an outfit element! Note: if you fail your daily mission or if you want to advance faster, you can continue to player for a few AP. Event Summary Outfits forum2-5d382a86498dc.jpg forum3-5d382a8b09f59.jpg forum1-5d36d69f08361.jpg Illustrations 1152-eeecee39ff8c1ca7.jpg 1151-90dc44eaede8e139.jpg 1155-a6a8702bf52873b0.jpg 1153-2a250e2157da30d3.jpg 1161-41b4e1e61b369aef.jpg 1154-58ac9206256a3540.jpg Asset Gallery Tumblr pw4a219o4c1ucltvzo1 640.png backgroundblue.jpg light sand bg.jpg sand bg.jpg blue background.jpg blue button.png bouy.png button blue.png buttonyello.png mission box.png leafsummer19.png bubble.png bubble1.png lolly.png lolly2.png todo loll.png shell.png stars.png star-gold.png starsummer2019.png tabsummer2019.jpg 1041-3710329bdb40827f_1563348949.png 1040-a2b65b077725dcea 1563348767.png 1038-34ce7f499ac20e21_1563348921.png 1039-a18bacc18c08c9a7_1563348719.png 1037-06e94025bf2cb107_1563348433.png Break down ---- 'Rayan' Some dialogue with Rayan. You decide to buy some silly glasses as a disguise. They cost $35. ' 「」 *A. No, you made the right move as far as that goes. We can’t be too careful. *B. Well yes, I do mind. I wanted to spend a romantic weekend with you, not act like two buddies… *C. No, but you should expect a few nighttime visits. I tend to sleepwalk. '(Correct Answer) Rayan wanted to read, but has lost his book. It can be found over at the Cosy Beach. 「」 *A. Alright, fine… We can just go have a drink, nothing more. *B. Please, Rayan. For me…? *C. Fine, since that’s the way it is! I’ll go alone. (Correct Answer) ---- 'Priya' 「」 *A. (I gave Alexy a wide-eyed look, trying to make him understand that he has to quickly stop his crazy scheme!) (Correct Answer) *B. Actually, I’d like to spend a weekend with Priya. *C. Ha-ha, bummer… b-but there’s no vacancies at the hotel! Priya brought her notes for studying while away. Unfortunately, she lost them and thus, Candy needs to find them. They can be found at the Beach bar. You’re walking along with Priya when you see a familiar street vendor. Priya is having fun trying on a hat so Candy buys it for her. It costs $30. 「」 *A. I don’t know… what if someone sees us? (Correct Answer) *B. No, I don’t really feel like it… *C. Awesome! Let’s go for it! ---- 'Hyun' Candy forgot her sunscreen so head back to her dorm room and find it. 「」 *A. I would’ve preferred two rooms, for sure… *B. True, you could’ve asked me first, to be polite… ' (Correct Answer)' *C. There’s most likely a couch or a folding bed I could sleep on, right? 「」 *A. I like the strawberry and pineapple floats, how ‘bout you? *B. Would you like the double float? (Correct Answer) *C. There’s a unicorn float and a penguin float. Hyun, those were meant for us! Head to the Beach Bar. You spend $22 for two cocktails and then head back to the beach ---- 'Castiel' 「」 *A. On your motorcycle, I assume?' '(Correct Answer) *B. Are we using your band’s tour bus? *C. Are we going there incognito? With dark glasses, a pea coat and a big floppy hat? 「」 *A. I suggest we go look elsewhere. (Correct Answer) *B. If you want, I can go take care of it. *C. Enjoy it, at worst you can give them to other people. Castiel can’t find his room key and needs you to find it. It’s at the Cosy Beach. You get some ice cream. ---- 'Nathaniel' You’ll talk for a while and Candy will mention she forgot her swimsuit once you’ve both arrived. Head to the Beach Bar to buy one. You will spend $45 for this. ''' 「」 *A. (I pulled on Nathaniel’s hand to drag him farther away.) *B. Nath, you should answer back. *C. Why don’t you get lost? You may not have noticed but he’s with me! (Correct Answer)' Nathaniel and Candy have made a bet based off which of them wins playing Volleyball. Nathaniel hits the ball super out of bounds so Candy says whoever finds it first wins. Nathaniel agrees. You can find the ball at the Beach Stairs. 「」 *A. You wouldn’t dare… would you? *B. You better not do that, I’m warning you! *C. Just try it. You won’t succeed. '(Correct Answer)''' Trivia *Rayan: Bora Bora *Castiel: California Sun *Priya: Miami Beach *Hyun: Saint Tropez *Nathaniel: Lucky Bay *Bank outfit: Caribbean Mermaid Category:Index Category:Events Category:University Life